


Foxy Firsts

by FortnightofSin



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M, First Time, Married Sex, Tenderness, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortnightofSin/pseuds/FortnightofSin
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Will Holly be the first to teach a fox spirit the finer pleasures of mortal life?





	Foxy Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Three fucking years in the making... Finally I present the fic of Inari smuttiness, which I've been severely lacking since the game came out! Please enjoy!

As the sun sets over Holly's farm, the fading light encases the sky in an array of deep purples and reds. The animals are safely tucked away in their barns, the crops are watered one last time, and her mischievous horse is finally wrangled back into its stall. Holly breathes a satisfied sigh as she admires the view. A light breeze blows, chilling her sticky skin from a hard day’s work and carrying the sweet scent of summer flowers. She nods to herself and then heads inside to take a bath. The steaming water washes away the grit and dirt and soothes her aching muscles. Holly has been living in this trio of towns for two years now and much to her father's dismay, hasn't given up her dream to become a farmer. She'd call herself a success already if the bountiful harvests and high-quality animal products were anything to go by. And as much as she thoroughly enjoys her current lifestyle, if she was being truly honest, there was one other reason she'd set out on this radical dream... To find a husband.

Holly smiles to herself in the bath, the first time she'd met Inari the Vixeini she'd been taken aback at how adorable he was. Perhaps it was the love of animals or the mystery that she was the only mortal who could see him. Throughout the seasons, conversations grew longer, the gifts more personalized, and the affections stronger. When soon she had realized Inari had made a special place in her heart. At first, he'd tried to reject her affections as their lifespans were vastly different, but her stubbornness won through in the end as they were wed this past Spring. It had been difficult at first. The townsfolk were very confused as she started wearing Tsuykusa’s traditional comb in her hair. Whispers of gossip spread through the towns and the gentleman had seemed downtrodden despite their words of congratulations. The wedding was private with no honeymoon as Inari could not go far from his shrine. True, it was lonely in her expansive house, but they made it work and recently Holly had built a shrine to Inari, connecting her farm to him, and now the deity had permission to leave his post to spend time with her when Tsuyukusa was quiet.

Holly got out of the bath and started preparing for bed. She smiled to herself as she donned the crimson lace panties she'd recently purchased underneath her soft pajamas. Holly had a plan for tonight. A devious, sensual, plan. It was no secret that her husband was a shy sort. And it was beautiful how honest he was with his affections. It awakened something fierce within her soul. Because for Inari, Holly's life was merely a blip in time. A small century in what would be millennia of guardianship over the small eastern town. One short moral life was all he had with her. She knew of the heartbreak that would ensue with her eventual death, so she was determined to cherish every moment of it with him.

As the two advanced in their relationship, Holly started to notice some very interesting things. Her discovery happened out of innocence, like the fox spirit himself, but as time went on Holly’s interactions with her husband started to make her as hot and heady as a midsummer thunderstorm. See, Inari liked particular outfits in her wardrobe, and when she wore them his hands would linger in certain places. Her waist in tank tops, her thighs in shorts, and her neck in dresses. They were chaste touches of course, absent minded, but there all the less. Leaving her skin warm and tingly where his fingertips drifted. He’d also watch her intently as she worked. It could be the most menial of chores and yet she felt his stares bore into her body. It made her conscious of the way her muscles bunched and flexed as she tossed heavy bales of fodder to the animals; the way her body was presented as she weeded and watered. When she’d glance over at him in her peripherals, she’d find his eyes hazy and heavy lidded, making her grip the tools just a fraction tighter. Even their day to day interactions held a certain tension to them. He’d snuggle extra close to her on rainy days, followed her around at her heels during outings, and was always brushing against her in the small but homely kitchen. His constant proximity made her attentive, even twitchy, so that she would suck in a gasp and shiver at every brush of snow-white fur or scrape of golden silk. She’d almost broken the handle off the fridge in frustration the day he had slipped and caught himself, caging her within his arms to not bring her down with him. She could feel the heat of his body pressed up against her. His breath sending shivers down her spine as he mumbled an apology in her ear. A soft an intimate moment that left her panties damp and unable to sleep.

At first, she thought it may have been Inari’s lack of understanding of human customs and once she would think the sexual current couldn’t get any stronger, she’d turn to confront him about it. But then she would see his flushed face, cock-eyed ears, and get lost in the intensity of those unassuming ruby red eyes that her words would get caught in her throat. And then Inari would apologize and go back to his routine, leaving Holly flustered and confused. Oh no no no; by now Holly was certain there was something brewing underneath the Vixeini’s shyness. Something raw and powerful, but he was too damn inexperienced to act upon it. Holly was determined to coax this hidden side of him to light, else she would go mad.

Thus, her plans for tonight, Inari would be spending the evening with her as they watched a movie. Although the only thing she had planned on watching tonight was Inari’s face morph into the most delightfully sinful expressions. The thought of which sent a shiver down her spine and a purr to erupt from between her lips. Holly shook her head, must not get too carried away before he even arrives. There was still a fair chance he would want nothing to do with this. A cold splash of trepidation settles her down, but she’s still confident in her plans. Afterall, Inari was a very straight forward speaking man. Hopefully he’d just be begging her for more, but if the moment would arise, she’d respect his wishes. Until then, Holly sets up her television and readies snacks for the evening. Awaiting Inari’s arrival.

*

Holly snuggles closer into Inari’s embrace on her couch, the images of fictional characters flashing across the television. She feels warm and content with one of his arms holding her body to his, engrossed in the storyline of the movie. Normally this was how they’d spend their evenings; dinner, a cuddle session, and a quick kiss before bed, but excitement had been swirling in Holly’s veins the moment they sat down. Their bodies pressed together and Inari’s thumb occasionally brushing over the skin of her arm combined with the butterflies in her tummy made her quite the bundle of nerves. It’s taken her almost half of the movie to gather her courage, but the anticipation was starting to make a damp spot in her underwear so while Inari was engrossed in the moving pictures, Holly saw her chance to nuzzle closer to her beloved.

Inari hummed happily but kept his eyes transfixed on the screen. Holly inhaled deeply, surrounding her senses with him. He smelled of cherry blossoms and freshly fallen leaves as she buried her face in his neck. Heat flushed in her cheeks as she closed in on her target of Inari’s pulse point, planting a soft kiss there. Inari gasped at the contact and she loved the sound.

“Ummm Holly” he questioned, sitting very still. She made and inquisitive noise and kissed him again, a bit higher.

 “W-what are you doing?” Uncertainty laces his voice, but he still does not move.

“Trying something new” she mummers against his neck, lips never leaving his skin. She can feel his heartbeat quickening as she continues to pepper Inari’s neck. She travels upwards, tracing his jaw. He shudders. Wonderful.

Meanwhile she reaches up with her hand and cups his cheek. Gently turning his head towards her, Holly places her lips upon his. Soft and chaste. Inari flinches in surprise but doesn’t pull away. Oh, he’s tense, she needs to fix that. After lingering a few seconds, she breaks the kiss, just enough to draw in another breath and sit up before caressing him again, now cupping both sides of his face. Inari’s hand once clasped around her torso now clings to the waist of Holly’s shirt, his other clenches in his lap unsure of where to place it. She moves as she continues, bringing her knees up onto the couch and hovers above him so that he must tilt his head back as her lips move against him tortuously slow but unrelenting. He lets out a high-pitched whine under her ministration, now turning his body towards Holly’s as he closes his eyes, accepting her embraces. The fire flames brighter in Holly’s belly at the sound and nips at Inari’s lower lip, resulting in a gasp, and taking the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth.

He groans and tangles his tongue with hers, melting into her touch as she guides him down to the cushions of the couch. Her hands move from his face to cradle the back of his head and to steady herself. She lightly tugs at his locks to tilt his head, completely at her mercy. Back and forth, swirling, until Inari slowly joins in their intimate dance. He caresses Holly’s sides and angles his head to better fit their lips together. He tastes heavenly as she swallows the soft sounds he utters. She nips at his lips and sucks on his tongue; until the need for air wins out in the end as she regretfully breaks the kiss, but not before straddling Inari’s hips and pulling back to admire her handiwork. Holly takes in Inari’s mussed hair and cock-eyed ears, a heavy flush upon his cheeks. He pants heavily, and she can see the dull fangs peeking out behind swollen lips. A glowing warmth pulses in her groin, gazing into those heavily lidded crimson eyes.

Inari stares up at her with intensity, his whole body is ablaze, craving. Never has he felt such emotions. There was an insatiable want that had blossomed within him, and his magic thundered through his veins. What were these new sensations? With his love of Holly, he had felt happy, but not entirely content. He had sensed there was something else biding away inside him that he couldn’t describe in words, unsure of what it was entirely. This feeling of warmth that made his body twitch when he studied her. Her brightly colored eyes, her soft curves, the way her strong body stretched and flexed, and quivered. It made him want to touch her, kiss her, hold her close. He had held her hands many times, but they were callused with the hard work she put into her farm. Instead he wished to feel softer skin under his palms. This urge had him staring, blushing, wanting. However, he’d always stopped himself as it made his face burn and his magical body feel heavy. It felt naughty and honestly it frightened him how strongly his instincts pushed him to act upon it. So instead he’d always kept it hidden, always scratching at the back of his mind. Occasionally his body would win out and his hands would wander, or he’d purposefully brush up against her to feel her. Passionately pushing to have more and more contact, but he always restrained himself. Today though, Holly had taken this urge and enhanced it. Just these kisses were making him lose his grip. She tasted of honey and spice and something else that he couldn’t pinpoint but was definitely her and it was fantastic. He wanted to do that again but didn’t know how to advance with these feelings. So long as Holly wanted it though, if she kept touching him, there was no way he was going to stop her.

“Inari? Are you alright” Concern laced Holly’s voice. He was just staring at her, his eyes hazy. As much as she loved the view, she needed to know that he was ok.

“Yes Holly. But I… I feel so strange.” He squirmed underneath her, his hands rubbed at Holly’s waist. Embarrassment flooded him as he realized they had moved of their own accord but was unwilling to remove them.

“Strange how?” she asked. She held her breath hoping for the best but preparing to remove herself if needed.

He eyed her up and down, taking stock of the situation he was in. He felt flushed, being under her like this, but it felt pleasant at the same time. “I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest.” And a bit like he was going to throw up too, nervousness is frustrating. “L-like when I realized I loved you. But I need – I need, more…” He recoiled internally, the words he needed not leaving his mouth. “ Ohh…” he huffed, “I’m not sure how to… there’s this urge to…” Inari’s hips gave an involuntary twitch up into Holly’s weight. Burning pleasure shot through his body and he gave a low groan. This overwhelming pool of emotions was blocking much logical thought for the poor Vixini, completely unknowing of what he wanted so badly. He was not completely unaware of the act of sex, mortals did so to produce offspring, but the connection of what it was and what they were doing in this moment never crossed his mind. Spirits didn’t perform such lewd acts usually and the crassness that he was displaying in his behavior shocked him to no end. However, the pleasure he was feeling was extraordinary, that much Inari knew.

Inari’s neediness sent shots of arousal like molten lava through Holly’s veins. He was outstandingly beautiful. The slight thrust of his groin made her gasp and she licked her lips like a hungry predator. She noted how Inari’s eyes darted to her tongue at the action. Time to step up her game. Holly ground her hips down into the fox and reveled in his whine. Wetness thoroughly soaked her underwear and she wanted Inari now more than ever. “Shh easy, I’ll give you more.” She coos and pecks him on his forehead. Running a hand down his chest, “But can you take this off for me please?”

Inari glances down to the sash holding the front of his robe together. He flushes a darker shade of red but nods in agreement, fumbling with the ties. As soon as his pale skin is exposed Holly caresses his torso. Sliding her hands up his slim waist, over his chest, and then tangles one of her hands into thick snowy hair. Plunging back towards his mouth for another deep kiss. Inari arches towards her ministrations, electricity sparking everywhere she touches. It feels blissful, this contact. Warmth spread throughout his body and settled low in his loins, while a haze filled his mind. He starts to give into those lewd thoughts, and allows his instinct have some free reign. He guides his hands up her waist, balling the fabric of her shirt up with them to reveal her firm stomach. He splays a hand across it, feeling the strong muscles beneath. Holly’s breathing is heavy and her abdominals strain from the effort, but that just made him want to lean upwards and kiss her stomach tenderly.

Holly moaned, she could feel Inari’s magic sparking across her skin. She suddenly climbed off the couch and Inari blinked in confusion. Holly sashays towards the bedroom whilst unbuttoning her shirt. The sudden lack of contact left Inari lonely, but before he could question her actions his face was suddenly covered with a pink fuzzy fabric. Holly giggled and called out, “come on foxy boy!”

Inari pulled the shirt from his face and scrambled to his feet with an obvious spring in his step. Tail swishing in eagerness as he trails after his beloved.

Inari quietly shut the door behind him and noticed the matching pants to Holly’s ensemble discarded onto the floor. Turning around, Inari saw his wife in full glory. Goodness she was stunning. She sat casually on the side of the bed and called his name. Inari felt the fur on his tail puff out at such a blatant display of lust. He was drawn to her dressed in bright red, lacy, lingerie. Determination won out over shyness as he stalked quietly towards Holly.  She laid back and opened herself up to him. An inviting embrace greeted him as Inari crawled over top of Holly’s torso, sliding in between her spread legs quite nicely. He faintly heard a low rumbling emanating gently, unaware he was producing it as he took in the sight before him.

“You’re so beautiful Holly,” he said. Tanned golden skin laid out before him like the rice fields in the fall.

“Thank you, you’re quite handsome as well”,” she giggled.

“I just want to know why you’re doing this. I mean I’m very much so enjoying this, but I’m ignorant of the reasoning.”

“Because I love you,” Holly stated simply.

Heat filled Inari’s face once again. He loved it when she said it out loud. “Ahh”

“And I want to show you how much by making you feel good,” she continued.

“O-oh, uhhh,” Inari stammered. He shakes his head lightly trying to clear some of the pleasant fog clouding his brain. “You’ll have to be patient with me I’m afraid,” he states nervously. “I haven’t even imagined I’d be doing these kinds of things with you, I’m quite inexperienced.” Although even stating this, Inari’s hands were slowly caressing Holly’s thighs and torso. It took a great deal of effort to not squirm in his grasp. A bit shamefully she relished in his uncertainty, he didn’t know what sort of reactions he pulled from her body.

Holly twitches involuntarily from Inari’s stimulation.  “That’s alright dear, everything you’ve been doing has been amazing.”

“W-well that’s good.” The praise Inari receives makes him feel proud unexpectedly, making him want to touch her more. He takes in a deep breath to steady himself, but all he could smell was her. Of grass and flowers and earth. He wanted to drown in it.

“Maybe it has to do with your ties to nature, making you more animalistic than usual. A drive to do things without a reason for doing so” Holly had to keep herself from growling at the images her mind was offering her. A ravaging from her husband hellbent on mating. Another time maybe.

Inari fiddled with one of the ties of his robe. “Maybe, but I’m a deity too, usually I don’t have such strong emotions, its slightly frightening.”

“It’s alright Inari, just do what feels right to you.”

Concern laced his features, “But I don’t want to do something that might upset or hurt you.”

“It’ll be ok honey.” She sat up and grabbed his hands, looked him fully in the eyes, “I love you and I trust you. And if anything else, I’ll let you know if something doesn’t feel good. Okay?”

Doubt still flashed within Inari’s eyes.

“And the same goes for you dear,” Holly continued, “you need to tell me if you’re not comfortable with what I’m doing?”

Inari looked at her, saw the earnest emotions on Holly’s face, and took a deep breath. “Okay…” He said through a short sigh. The ache in his chest had been comforted, so Inari set upon himself the resolve to enjoy the pleasure his wife gave him. To give into the instincts that told him to kiss, to caress, “Then… May I touch you?” He tentatively asked.

Holly beamed, the flush of pink across her nose making look even cuter than before. “Yes, please Inari!” As she laid back down for him.

His hands started at her waist, flat and firm from toiling in the fields and worked their way up to her breasts. They swayed with her labored breathing. Round and plump, like freshly picked peaches. A hefty weight that made his mouth water. He quickly made work of removing her bra. Then as he squeezed the flesh in one hand, he bent down to take one of her pink perky nipples into his mouth. Suckling and rolling his tongue around it. His ears perked up as he heard Holly moan under him, and a delightful shiver crawled up his spine. Something throbbed beneath his robe, he wanted to make her do that again.  His ears flattened to his head again as Holly cradled the back of it and held him to her bosom. Inari’s pupils had blown wide and looked very human in this instant, but his tail swishing back and forth behind him told her otherwise. Along with the dull fangs he scraped across her skin, nipping her gently as he switched to her other nipple.

Holly mewled out her approval as her hands started working off the golden robe adorning Inari’s shoulders. He quickly caught on and removed his mouth from her flesh with a soft pop. He blushed fiercely, fumbling with the large amount of fabric. Holly bit her lip to suppress her giggles until he grew frustrated enough with it that he pressed his hands together and the garment evaporated into thin air. Holly sat back up and faced her husband who was now kneeling on the bed, bushy white tail tucked tightly against his lap. In a sudden onslaught of bashfulness, he looked anywhere but directly at her. His shyness shot heat straight to Holly’s core. He was slim and angled, perfectly strong, toned. He was pale, perfect for leaving lasting love bites. And most importantly, he was all hers.

She spoke his name softly, “Inari.”

He turned to look at her open and vulnerable.

“You’re beautiful.”

And she claimed his mouth again. His groans were swallowed as their tongues danced once more. Inari gave in to her affections, closing his eyes and relaxing into her until the need for air won out. She trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck, lavishing his skin with teeth and tongue. Holly brought her hands up to run along his chest. She gently pushed him back down to the mattress, grazing her nails up and down his abdomen. It made him shudder and arch gloriously. Quickly, Holly removed her panties and moved over him. He looked up at her in a drunken haze, his tail had lost its protective positioning, and Holly took the opportunity to grasp the flesh hidden underneath.

Inari’s hips moved of their own accord and immediately thrust up into Holly’s touch. A high keening left his mouth as his hands gripped the bed sheets. Holly looked down to examine what she was working with. His slender hips were adorned with a tuft of snow-white fur that extended down to his member. It too was lean and long with a deep rosy head. Slowly she pumped him, smeared the bead of fluid it leaked with her thumb, and studied Inari’s expressions.

He looked wrecked.

A wicked idea entered Holly’s head. She pushed his legs apart and got between them. Got eye level with Inari’s cock and waited for him to settle down. Inari propped his torso up on an elbow and stared down at his wife, face burning upon seeing the position he was in. Holly was drooling with the though of taking him into her mouth. So, dramatically, she braced one hand on his hips as Inari stuttered, and licked a long stripe up his shaft from balls to tip. Inari’s feet scrambled on the bedspread and she had to keep his hips from pistoning.

With a smirk she began to take him in her mouth as he yipped and whined under her administrations. Her head bobbed and she inhaled his musky flowery scent. Her tongue twirled around the head and pressed against his underside when she felt a hand on her head. It exhorted a gentle pressure and nails scratched at her scalp. Holly let out a hearty moan as she swallowed him again and again. Inari was left to pant and groan at the mercy of her ministrations. Soon a coiling sensation wound its way tighter and tighter in his abdomen.

“A-ah… Holly… s-something’s coming,” he warned.

Holly quickly stopped with a final swipe of her tongue. “Ah, not yet” She giggled and squeezed her fingers around the base of his cock. Inari cringed and panted as the feeling faded, then stared at her with huge begging eyes.

“Come here” she said laying back toward the headboard. “Touch me too.”

Inari’s ears perk up and he follows her, sitting up excitedly and stalking towards her body. Her legs are bent up in front of him, but he’s curious to see what she was hiding from him. Gentle hands place themselves upon her knees and spread her apart as easily as butter. Holly bits her lip and blushes fiercely as he looks expectantly between her legs. A subtle rumbling emanating from Inari’s chest as he stared in awe at what was presented before him, she was cute and pink and puffy with a clear fluid that dampened her folds. Inari blushed heavily, not quite feeling bold enough to explore that part of her yet. Instead he leaned over her and kissed her again. Holly gave a quick giggle before ruffling her hands through Inari's hair and drawing him into her again. Her tongue wove it's magic like before.

While Holly shifted underneath him trying to gain some relief for her heated muff, Inari decided to drift down and leave some love bites of his own on her neck and chest. Holly's soft gasps encouraged him onwards, the sight of said marks driving a sharp trill from Inari’s throat that even he was unsure of its origin. 

 

Once again, he drove after the sweet taste of her flesh as he rolled her nipples between his teeth and listened to her heavenly moans until it was too much for the tortured woman and she ground her hips up into Inari's. The delicious friction that derived from Holly's actions made his soul blossom with... 

 

_Desire_

 

That was the word that had escaped him for so long. The culmination of his emotions and actions up to this point. This yearning, aching, and longing to be closer to Holly. Mimicking her movements, Inari thrust his hips to grind his member onto her soaked folds. Causing both to cry out, but it wasn’t enough.

 

Holly was going mad with these luscious movements, she needed him in her! Now!

 

She angled herself downwards just so that when Inari followed through, he slipped within her smoothly in one thrust. Holly’s back arched as she keened at the welcome intrusion, while Inari’s whole body shuddered in pleasure. The warmth and wetness like a velvet hand around his cock.

After a moment of adjusting Inari looks back up to Holly’s face, concern lacing his features. She simply smiles and lands a peck on his cheek. Inari takes the cue to continue to seek after more pleasure.

In and out he moves, slowly at first. Rocking with the motions of Holly’s hips until she gets impatient and bucks hard into Inari’s embrace. Holly moans blissfully when he copies her again. Bearing down on her and groaning when she squeezes around him. Needing to do something with his mouth he nips and kisses her shoulders. He closes his eyes and buries his face into her neck taking in the many sensations around him. Completely and utterly surrounded by Holly, spirit, body and mind, the experience did not last long. Lascivious and passionate, amorous and wanton, Inari’s pace quickly becomes frantic and irregular. Holly is relishing in Inari’s pure intentions of self-enjoyment. She’s elated to be bringing this much pleasure to her love, letting him experience something raw and powerful as the magic he wields, quite skillfully as well. Holly can feel herself tipping towards the edge and sneaks a hand in between herself and her lover to rub at her clit.

The wet slapping noises, the musky heavy air, and unadulterated pleasure running up Inari’s spine soon became too much for the Vixeini and with a bright burning within his loins and a loud high-pitched bark, the fox spirit spills his seed. White sticky ropes coat Holly’s insides as he holds her tight within his arms. She can feel him twitch with each pulse of cum as he fills her up. With a few quick strokes to her own button added to the warmth filling her womb, and a pleasant tingling dancing across her skin, the tension steadily building within Holly soon breaks and she cries out.

The twitching of Holly’s walls around his member, milking Inari for all he has pulls another long whine out of the fox spirit. He doesn’t want this luxurious high to stop so soon, and as he think so, something sparks from within the guardian that makes his fur stand on end as a rush of magic shoots down his spine and settles in his balls. With a few more shallow thrusts, several heftier blasts of fluid add to the growing pool of fox cum within Holly’s womb. Inari nudges his hips even closer, tail held high and stiff in the air, as he pants in delight. Orgasm drawn out for several more glorious seconds.

Thick slow rivulets soon roll down Holly’s thighs, to stain the bedsheets below. Much to her enjoyment. “Who knew foxes were so virile” Holly thinks, as she moans in utter bliss. She felt so full, the glorious stretching of her walls trying to contain such a flow made her drool.

Once Inari finally finishes, he collapses on top of her in a huff of exhaustion. The haze of pleasure finally fading from their minds. The couple pant quietly for a few moments until Holly cups Inari’s face and plants several kisses over his cheeks and forehead. Inari hums contently burying his face into her neck and chest.

“That was better than the Starlight Festival during the aurora borealis!” Inari says. Holly laughs at the silly analogy.

“Mmm, I had fun too,” she states.

Inari gently removes himself from Holly’s folds, but as soon as he’s freed the aftermath of their love making gushes out, creating quite a large wet spot on the mattress. He blushes furiously, but for some reason there’s a swell of pride in his chest as Holly moans from the sensation. “More like the Festival of Plenty,” she sighs pleasantly.

Inari stutters from her comment, but she motions for him to rejoin her. “We’ll clean up later,” she states. “I love you Inari,” quickly drifting off into sleep as she nuzzles close to her lover. Inari yawns, thoroughly tuckered out but pleased from the night’s events.

“I love you too Holly.” He’s learned so much in such a short amount of time, but he can ponder over it later as the moon rises high over a quiet little farm nestled between the trio of towns, while the ancestors of the Vixieni clan celebrate the continuing lineage of the fox guardians of Tsuyukusa.


End file.
